Nuit d'ivresse
by Alounet
Summary: Blaine et Finn commettent l'irréparable : ils trompent Kurt en ayant une aventure, après avoir un peu trop bu. Finn/Blaine Klaine


**Titre** : Nuit d'ivresse

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Blinn / Klaine

**Avertissements** : Il y a du sexe entre mecs là dedans !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : _Nouveau défi cadeau pour celle que je ne présente plus, ma Soniania(nia). L'idée qu'elle m'a soufflé était de mettre en vedette un couple plus que pas conventionnel : Blaine et Finn. Je pouvais leur faire vivre une folle aventure d'un soir, une romance passionnée et devait voir la réaction de notre Porcelaine (bonne ou mauvaise ?)._

_J'ai adapté la fin à ma sauce par contre parce que... Parce que je crois que j'ai trouvé ça assez immoral comme histoire (bien que super intéressante et excitante à écrire...). Je me remets peu à peu au citron avec ce début qui devrait plaire... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Finn Hudson n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ses mains parcouraient le corps de celui qui était censé devenir son beau frère dans le futur machinalement. Non pas que cela lui déplaisait, bien au contraire. La langue du grand sportif taquinait celle du plus jeune. Ce dernier y répondait avec envie. Leurs baisers se faisaient de plus en plus sauvage, comme si rien ne pouvait les arrêter.

Les mains de Finn passèrent sous le t-shirt de Blaine et le grand s'en débarrassa rapidement. Le sportif était lui même déjà torse nu lorsqu'il attrapa Blaine, le souleva et le plaqua contre le mur de sa chambre.

Leurs baisers s'arrêtèrent un instant, le temps pour les deux garçons de reprendre leurs respirations.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?

Finn fit taire le plus jeune et l'embrassa à nouveau. Son érection était à son comble et Blaine pouvait très bien le sentir au travers de leurs pantalons. D'ailleurs, Finn laissa tomber son nouvel amant dans son lit et il s'empressa de lui ôter son jean. Après avoir débouclé la ceinture du pantalon, il baissa le pantalon pour découvrir le boxer déformé par la virilité du jeune Anderson.

Finn se hâta de défaire son propre pantalon et sans perdre de temps, il se trouvait complètement nu face à Blaine. Ce dernier dévora des yeux le grand brun et sembla tout intimidé face aux proportions plus que généreuses de son intimité.

-Je crois que je suis vraiment bourré... Ta queue est juste énorme...

-C'est pas juste l'alcool, répondit fièrement Finn. Tu veux y gouter ?

-Je ne devrais pas...

Finn se jeta dans le lit et rejoint Blaine. Ses mains passèrent le long du petit corps tout timide du brun et le jeune Anderson, sous la délicatesse des caresses, se laissa tenter et approcha son visage de l'intimité de Finn. Bientôt, ce dernier soupirait, gémissant, se laissant aller à chaque coup de langue de son beau frère.

Blaine, bien que complètement éméché, réussit à donner du plaisir à son nouvel amant. Ce dernier, bien excité par la situation, ne tarda pas à aller plus loin et à retourner Blaine violemment pour titiller son intimité anale.

C'est ainsi que les deux garçons officialisèrent la plus grande bêtise de leur vie, celle qu'ils allaient regretter. La bêtise qui ferait bien du mal à une personne qui leur était chère. Tout cela parce qu'ils étaient bourrés et qu'ils s'étaient tous deux disputés avec leurs moitiés.

Le lendemain matin, Blaine ouvrit difficilement ses yeux. Tout de suite, il réalisa qu'il y avait un problème. Un énorme problème. Il était dans une chambre qui n'était ni la sienne, ni celle de Kurt. Pire que tout, il savait à qui était cette chambre, c'était celle de Finn, le demi-frère de son petit-ami.

Ses doutes se concrétisèrent lorsqu'il tourna la tête et vit le corps grand et musclé de son amant occasionnel en train de dormir. Finn était plongé dans son sommeil, de la bave coulant de sa bouche, une jambe sortant complètement du lit.

Paniqué, Blaine se leva brusquement, s'en donnant mal à la tête. Il était dans une situation délicate qu'il ne saurait pas gérer.

-Finn... Finn...

Blaine essayait de réveiller doucement son ami, mais ce dernier dormait toujours paisiblement. Blaine insista d'avantage, le secouant et se faisant plus pressant :

-Hum... Quoi ?

-Réveille toi bon sang !

Finn ouvrit ses yeux et regarda Blaine. Il le dévisagea une bonne minute avant de lui demander :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit mec ?

-C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? s'énerva l'ancien Warbler en balançant un coussin au visage de son ami.

-Aie !

Soudain, comme si recevoir un coussin en plein visage pouvait être un électrochoc, Finn sursauta et se leva brusquement. Tout venait de lui revenir en mémoire :

-Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait mec ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

-Une grosse connerie !

Blaine venait de sortir du lit de son ami et cherchait ses vêtements à travers la pièce pour se rhabiller et regagner un minimum de dignité.

-J'ai couché avec un mec ? Et en plus, le mec de mon demi-frère...

-Je sais, j'étais là je te rappelle. Tu n'as pas vu mon boxer ?

Finn tourna la tête et le vit juste à côté de lui, sur son oreiller. Un peu dégouté, il l'attrapa et le balança au visage de Blaine. Ce dernier le réceptionna et se rhabilla. Un portable se mit à vibrer. Finn regarda sa table de chevet, c'était celui de Blaine. Finn vit alors le prénom de Kurt s'afficher sur l'écran :

-Kurt est en train de t'appeler ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?

Finn balança le portable de Blaine vers ce dernier. Il tomba sur le bord du lit. Blaine l'attrapa alors qu'il s'habillait toujours et manqua l'appel.

-Je ne sais pas peut-être. Hey, salut chéri, tu sais quoi ? J'ai couché avec ton frère hier !

-On ne peut pas lui dire, ça le briserait.

-On ne peut pas, ne pas lui dire Finn ! Ce qu'on a fait c'est une connerie, une terrible connerie, mais on doit l'assumer !

Finn sortit à son tour de son lit, un mal de crâne toujours bien présent. A son tour il essaya de retrouver ses vêtements pour se rhabiller.

-Mais... Il ne nous le pardonnera jamais...

Blaine s'arrêta soudainement. En effet, cette connerie pouvait lui coûter sa relation, pouvait lui coûter l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

-Tout ça pour une partie de jambes en l'air, beugla Blaine plus à lui même qu'à Finn.

-J'étais pas si mauvais que ça quand même ? essaya de se rassurer le grand brun.

Blaine le fusilla du regard, lui faisant bien comprendre que la n'était pas la question, mais qu'il était juste impardonnable qu'ils aient pu faire une telle chose.

-Attends, tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici comme ça, Kurt va se demander ce que tu faisais ici !

Blaine balança sa chemise, énervé, se sentant oppressé et sans aucune issue de secours. Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte de Finn. Ce dernier se figea.

-Finn ? demanda la voix fluette de Kurt de l'autre côté de la porte. Finn tu es réveillé ?

-Non, répondit le grand brun.

-Pourquoi tu réponds si tu dors ? Sois habillé, j'entre !

Finn et Blaine échangèrent un regard paniqué au même instant. Le grand sportif ouvrit la porte de son placard et y balança Blaine et le reste de ses vêtements. A peine l'avait-il fait que Kurt entrait dans la pièce :

-Ho ! Tu aurais pu mettre quelque chose !

Kurt ferma les yeux et Finn réalisa qu'il était encore nu. Il attrapa son drap et s'enroula dedans pour éviter que Kurt ne soit gêné.

-C'est bon. Tu voulais quelque chose ? demanda inquiet le demi-frère de Kurt.

-J'ai besoin de parler. Rachel ne répond pas. Blaine ne répond pas. Personne ne semble être disposé à m'écouter.

-Ah.

-Je crois que Blaine m'en veut vraiment pour hier. Mais il était dans un état tellement... Il sait que je n'aime pas le voir boire comme ça, qu'il pourrait ne plus se contrôler et faire une idiotie qu'il regretterait toute sa vie...

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, murmura Finn à lui même.

-Mais il ne semble rien comprendre et n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Kurt s'était assis dans le lit de Finn tout en continuant son monologue. Mais il s'arrêta quand il aperçut le téléphone de Kurt sur les draps.

-Tiens... Mais... C'est le téléphone de Blaine ?

Kurt le regarda un instant, vit qu'il y avait encore son propre appel en absence, puis tourna son regard vers Finn, toujours debout qui se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre.

-Tu as le téléphone de Blaine ?

-Euh...

Finn ne savait pas quoi dire, ni ce qu'il pouvait répondre. Kurt se leva, son regard changeant rapidement.

-Finn Hudson ? Tu m'expliques ?

-Blaine...

La porte du placard s'ouvrit et Blaine en sortit, plus ou moins habillé, le regard remplis de larmes, prêt à se jeter sur Kurt et se complaindre en excuses.

-Blaine ?

La voix de Kurt venait de trembler, comme s'il était en train de remettre les pièces du puzzle en ordre et comprendre l'abominable vérité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le placard de Finn ?

Sa voix se faisait plus angoissée encore.

-Laisse moi t'expliquer mais avant tout, sache que je suis vraiment et sincèrement désolé. Tout est ma faute et...

Blaine s'approcha de Kurt mais ce dernier fit un pas de recul.

-Non. Ne me dis pas que...

Kurt regarda Finn. Dans son regard, outre les larmes et l'angoisse, il y avait maintenant la colère et le dégout.

-Toi... Et... Vous... Non...

-Kurt, n'en veux pas à Blaine, c'est de ma faute. J'ai trop bu hier et je me suis disputé avec Rachel, et même si ce n'est pas une excuse...

-Ferme la ! cria Kurt de toutes ses forces. Fermez la tous les deux !

Kurt tenait toujours le portable de Blaine. Il le balança à travers la pièce pour évacuer sa rage.

-Vous êtes deux des garçons que j'aime le plus au monde et vous avez osé me faire ça ? Me trahir de cette façon ? Mais vous êtes ignobles !

-Kurt, je ne sais pas...

-Tais toi, je ne veux pas t'entendre, vous me dégoutez tous les deux. J'avais confiance en vous et... Vous avez tout gâché...

Kurt, en larmes, venait de quitter la chambre de Finn...

* * *

-Blaine ? Blaine ?

Blaine ouvrit ses yeux. Il sursauta soudainement et regarda qui se trouvait à ses côtés dans son lit. Il se rassura presque aussitôt en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Kurt.

-Tu vas bien ? On aurait dit que tu faisais un cauchemar ?

C'était donc ça ? Un cauchemar ? Un terrible cauchemar ?

-Je... Oh Kurt...

Blaine prit son petit-ami dans ses bras.

-Je pensais que tu ne te réveillerais jamais, tu le sais que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool, non ?

-Je te promets une chose : ne plus toucher à une goutte d'alcool de ma vie.

-Il était si terrible que ça ce cauchemar ? demanda malicieusement Kurt.

-Horrible. Du moins, la fin.

-Et pas le début ?

Blaine devait être honnête, il avait trouvé la partie "Finn et lui dans un lit en train de faire l'amour comme des sauvages" plutôt excitante. Mais, heureusement, cette histoire là ne resterait qu'un fantasme, car avant tout, s'il aimait quelqu'un c'était Kurt et uniquement Kurt. Et jamais, il l'espérait, il n'aurait à lui faire subir la terrible épreuve d'une trahison.


End file.
